


Under a leaden sky

by babycin



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Death References, Introspection, M/M, POV First Person, World War II
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie di 50 drabble scritte per la community <a href="http://50drabble.livejournal.com/">50drabble</a> che seguono gli avvenimenti degli episodi della serie, raccontati dal punto di vista di Dick Winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a leaden sky

**1.**   
**Il giorno dei giorni**

 _35\. Giorno_  
Il D-day. Il giorno dei giorni. La notte delle notti.  
Ci siamo paracadutati nel buio illuminato solo dal fuoco della contraerea, con un terrore serpeggiante che ognuno di noi ha dovuto inghiottire per non farsi sopraffare.  
Non c’èra il tempo di pensare, c’era solo quello per agire, quello per sperare di toccare il terreno vivi. Non dovevamo pensare agli aerei che cadevano a pezzi attorno a noi, al fatto che forse qualche nostro compagno stesse cadendo con essi.  
Scendevamo come una pioggia di piccole bambole cullate dal cielo plumbeo, in una danza che ci avrebbe portato ad affrontare il nostro limite umano.

 _41\. Precario_  
Ci siamo cercati e ritrovati come pezzi di un puzzle che tentava disperatamente di ricomporsi, come se ognuno di noi potesse trarre forza dall’altro e dal vedere che, nonostante tutto, eravamo ancora vivi. Le perdite sono state gravi, ma eravamo preparati. La speranza di tornare a casa era un lusso che ancora non ci potevamo permettere.  
La nostra vita era in equilibrio precario e, da lì in poi, avremmo dovuto cercare di fare del nostro meglio per non cadere. Credevamo di essere pronti a tutto. Ma quando si hanno vent’anni non si è pronti a dare il benvenuto alla morte.

 _02\. Cielo_  
L’alba ci ha salutato colorando il cielo di arancione, mentre camminavamo in silenzio. Eravamo vivi ma troppo tesi per poterne gioire. Il mio pensiero è andato a Nixon. Ancora non lo avevo visto e potevo solo sperare che fosse sopravvissuto al lancio. Quando ho visto un corpo appeso ad un albero ho pregato che non fosse lui, pentendomi per quel pensiero egoistico subito dopo, mentre guardavo quel giovane viso senza vita. Non era lui, certo, ma era comunque figlio, fratello, amante, di qualcuno che ancora non sapeva che non avrebbe più visto il suo sorriso o sentito il suono della sua voce.

 _20\. Seduzione_  
Lungo il cammino verso il punto di ritrovo ho visto dei prigionieri di guerra, dei tedeschi, ma così simili a noi da farmi rabbrividire, stessa età, stessa paura nascosta a forza in fondo allo sguardo. Per loro la guerra era finita mentre per noi era appena cominciata. Rispondevamo a due chiamate differenti, agivamo in nome e per conto di ideali completamente diversi, anche se non ho potuto fare a meno di chiedermi se questi ragazzi ne avessero realmente uno, o se fossero solo prodotti della seduzione del male.  
Gli sono passato davanti senza guardarli, come se fossero già fantasmi del passato.

 _31\. Insieme_  
Nixon ce l’aveva fatta. Quando l’ho visto seduto vittorioso sul carro armato, la stretta gelida che mi mordeva il cuore si è allentata leggermente. Eravamo distanti da casa, circondati dalla morte che fioriva ad ogni angolo, ma essere lì, insieme, era qualcosa che mi dava una parvenza di sicurezza, un sentore di familiarità. Nei suoi occhi neri sembrava esserci il mio stesso sollievo e la mia stessa stanchezza. Mi sono seduto accanto a lui, trovando quella forza di sorridere che credevo di aver perso. Ma non abbiamo avuto il coraggio di abbracciarci, come se l’amore, sotto quel cielo plumbeo, non trovasse una collocazione.

 **2\. Carentan**

 

 _42\. Capolavoro_  
La Normandia è così bella che potrebbe essere considerata un capolavoro della natura. Peccato che il grigiore dei detriti ne ricoprisse anche gli angoli più pittoreschi. Acquattati sul ciglio della strada ci siamo preparati ad entrare a Carentan, nessuno di noi aveva tempo di guardare né il cielo né la terra. I nostri occhi erano puntati sulla strada polverosa davanti a noi, una striscia di terriccio che ci avrebbe portati dritti verso il nemico, invisibile, in attesa.  
Credevamo di essere pronti, ma quando il primo uomo è caduto mi sono reso davvero conto di come, nonostante tutto, fossimo impreparati alla morte.

 _22\. Risate_  
Case che sarebbero dovuto essere abitate da famiglie, piene di risate e amore, erano invece freddi e lugubri testimoni di uno scontro senza tregua. Le finestre erano come occhi maligni lampeggianti per il fuoco delle mitragliette e le porte sembravano bocche spalancate sull’abisso. Speravamo che civili innocenti non cadessero sotto il fuoco incrociato ma non era la nostra priorità, ovviamente. Dovevamo cacciare il nemico, annientarlo, allontanarlo da lì, farlo indietreggiare e rinchiuderlo nella sua tana. E possibilmente farla esplodere. Sarebbe stato compito dei superstiti ricreare famiglie, risate e amore, noi eravamo consci di portare la morte, ma era necessario per riportare il mondo alla vita.

 _32\. Nudità  
_ A volte riuscire a sopravvivere ad un attacco però, non bastava. Quando i fumi degli spari e la polvere della battaglia svanivano, si rivelava ai nostri occhi la nudità delle macerie e delle vittime. Non era una visione alla quale ci si poteva abituare, i nostri occhi bruciavano per la sporcizia e per l’immagine spietata di amici, commilitoni, nemici ed innocenti accomunati da un destino fatale.  
E a volte gli occhi smettevano di vedere, semplicemente chiudevano fuori il mondo, circondandoci di nera calma, per proteggerci. Come quelli di Blithe che mi fissavano azzurri e sgranati nel vuoto, senza vedere più nulla.  
 _  
37\. Promesse_  
Quando ho parlato a Blithe, ho lasciato da parte il mio grado, mi sono chinato davanti a lui, cercando il suo sguardo vuoto. Avrei voluto fargli tante promesse, dirgli che ce l’avremmo fatta e che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che saremmo tornati a casa presto, ma non è facile dire cose in cui non credi. Ho solo cercato di spazzare via un po’ di paura da quegli occhi persi, di non farlo sentire un soldato inutile o inferiore agli altri. Nessuno di loro lo è, ognuno di loro lotta contro i proprio demoni e le proprie paure. Ognuno di loro merita un posto nella storia.

 _18\. Occhi  
_ Quando mi sono alzato per andarmene, la sua voce mi ha richiamato. Mi guardava, in piedi di fronte a me. I suoi occhi erano tornati vigili, la cecità temporanea svanita improvvisamente. Avrei voluto essere felice per lui ma sapevo che ciò che lo aspettava erano solo visioni drammatiche che lo avrebbero segnato per sempre. Restare senza vista, per quanto fosse orribile, lo avrebbe potuto salvare da quell’inferno. Ma qualcosa dentro di lui era scattato, forse la consapevolezza di essere parte di qualcosa di grande, forse l’orgoglio, o forse semplicemente il terrore di continuare a vivere in un mondo senza luce e colori.

 **3.  Operazione Market-Garden**

 _11.Gioco_  
L’Olanda ci accolse come degli eroi, come se fossimo già i vincitori in questo spietato gioco al massacro. La gente si era riversata per le strade, sventolando bandierine, urlando e ridendo, come se per loro il peggio fosse passato, finalmente liberati dall’oppressione e dal male. Mi guardavo attorno cercando i miei uomini in quella moltitudine di teste. Sapevo che per loro era il primo contatto con un’umanità fatta di persone, e non di nemici o cadaveri, ma non volevo che si sentissero troppo tranquilli e che magari rischiassero la loro incolumità. Eravamo in guerra comunque, anche se le donne si lanciavano ai nostri piedi promettendoci un’ora di pace.

46\. “Non farlo!”  
Alcune donne, felici, raggianti, si offrivano ai loro uomini e anche ai soldati, prese nella frenesia della festa, dimenticando chi erano e cosa avevano fatto. O almeno sperando che gli altri se ne dimenticassero, ma le vittime non dimenticano e non sempre perdonano. Non avevo mai assistito ad un’umiliazione pubblica e nonostante il mio cuore volesse urlare “Non farlo!” restai a guardare le ciocche cadere a terra, il cranio esporsi sempre di più, i vestiti lacerarsi, il viso rigarsi di mascara colato. Erano andate a letto col nemico e non c’era pietà per loro, alcove di un seme malato.

 _45\. Serenità_  
I giovani rimpiazzi che avevano mandato alla Compagnia cercavano di sorridere e gioire in questo piccolo angolo di pace. Io e Nixon li osservavamo da lontano, un po’ invidiosi per quella luce di speranza che brillava ancora nei loro occhi, ma di certo consapevoli che non sarebbe durata che poche ore. Il tempo di vedere saltar per aria un amico, di sentire urlare “Dottore!” e di guardare negli occhi un ragazzo della loro stessa età prima di piantargli una pallottola nel cuore. La serenità è un lusso che non è permesso a nessuno di noi, ma distruggere le speranze, nemmeno.

 _05\. Lettere_  
Molti di quei ragazzi non avevano partecipato al D-Day e vedevo il loro sguardo umiliato e deluso quando qualcuno si prendeva gioco di loro, solo perché erano arrivati dopo, perché non avevano fatto parte di quell’impresa colossale. Avrei voluto dir loro che molti bravi soldati non ce l’avevano fatta e che sì, erano diventati degli eroi, ma erano morti e ora toccava a loro scrivere la storia, imprimere a chiare lettere sul muro di ogni coscienza il nome di ciascuno. Per fare quello però, dovevano indurirsi, dovevano lasciar spegnere la luce che brillava nei loro occhi e imparare ad abbracciare il buio.

 _16\. Petto_  
Quando però trovammo uno di loro in mezzo alle macerie, con gli occhi sgranati e rivolti verso il cielo, il viso così giovane da essere quello di un bambino, restammo in silenzio, con un dolore sordo nel petto. Non si dovrebbe morire a vent’anni, si dovrebbe tornare a casa ed abbracciare i propri genitori, essere un eroe con una vita davanti, con il tempo per annegare i ricordi di tutto il male al quale si è assistito. Non morire da solo, al freddo, guardando il cielo. Non essere un rimpiazzo che non ha avuto nemmeno il tempo farsi conoscere, morto quasi senza nome.

 **4\. Punto cruciale**

 _39\. Memoria_ ** _  
_**Non riesco proprio ad apprezzare questo avanzamento di grado, stare seduto su questa sedia a dattilografare e descrivere nei minimi particolari l’azione di guerra che ho guidato.  
Ricordo particolarmente il silenzio che ci avvolgeva mentre stavamo nascosti dietro il terrapieno. Ho guardato tutti i miei uomini negli occhi, non so ancora se per rassicurarli o per imprimermi i loro volti nella memoria, casomai non li avessi più rivisti.  
E poi mi sono messo a correre, da solo, sentendo il unicamente l’eco del mio respiro che mi rombava nelle orecchie e il lamento dell’erba schiacciata dai miei piedi. Silenzioso come la morte che portavo.

 _24\. Cadere_ ** _  
_**E poi sono partiti anche i miei uomini, silenziosi e rapidi come me, li sentivo alle mie spalle, sapevo che erano lì, pronti a sorprendere il nemico con la guardia abbassata, pronti a farlo cadere.  
Mi sono sentito assurdamente al sicuro, sapendo che la mia compagnia era dietro di me, anche se, lì in prima linea, ero da solo. Ma era il mio compito guidarli, non nascondermi dietro di loro, come forse avrei dovuto fare essendo più alto in grado. L’adrenalina stava facendo tutto il resto, concedendo alla nostra mente la speranza di uscire da quello scontro vivi e, magari vittoriosi.

 _27\. Diritto_ ** _  
_**Uno sparo diritto al cuore . E poi un altro. Non dimenticherò mai il viso di quel ragazzo tedesco quando l’ho sorpreso oltre la collina. Il suo attimo di esitazione è stata la mia salvezza. La sorpresa di vedermi lì, apparso in silenzio dal nulla, non gli ha permesso di urlare al suo battaglione, l’incredulità lo ha spiazzato. Non dimenticherò mai i suoi occhi, il suo guardo, che è passato dalla sorpresa, alla speranza, anche se per meno di un decimo di secondo, alla consapevolezza che per lui era finita.  
Due secondi, forse tre. E poi mi sono preso la sua vita.

 _19\. Mani_ ** _  
_**Non so se Nixon volesse accertarsi di sapere come stavo in quel momento per la vita che avevo tolto, o per la vittoria che avevo guadagnato.  
So che quando l’ho visto accucciarsi accanto a me non ho avuto il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi, mi sono limitato a fissare le mie mani ancora imbrattate di terra e fuliggine.  
“Tu stai bene?” La sua voce ha sempre avuto un effetto rassicurante per me, ma non quella volta.  
La mia risposta affermativa non convinse nessuno dei due. Avevamo perso uno dei nostri e davanti a noi fagotti di vestiti fumanti , che prima erano uomini, riempivano il campo che avevamo sterminato.

  
 _25\. Dipendenza_ ** _  
_**Ed è proprio mentre stavo redigendo questo rapporto che Nixon è tornato da me, sventolando la sua bottiglietta d’acciaio.  
Ognuno di noi ha i propri metodi per scacciare i demoni, per Nixon è il bere. Per me… beh, per me è semplicemente tenere duro e sapere di poter contare sui miei uomini e sì, su di lui.  
Lo guardo nei suoi occhi così neri da sembrare una voragine e mi perdo. Sorrido contro il suo collo, pensando che la sua dipendenza dal bere, non è poi tanto diversa dalla mia per la sua pelle, che allevia il peso opprimente di un domani incerto.

 

 **5\. Bastogne**

 _14\. Magico_ ** _  
_**A prima vista, chiunque avrebbe considerato quel bosco un paesaggio da sogno, magico, come quelli descritti nei libri di favole per bambini, ma non lo era, anzi, era un punto caldo degli scontri fra il nostro esercito e quello nemico. La neve ricopriva tutto, il terreno, gli alberi, le persone, i morti… E ricopriva anche le coscienze, gelandole e rendendole ancora più fragili. I rumori ci arrivavano ovattati, le figure si muovevano spettrali, praticamente indistinte, ed era un miracolo che non ci si sparasse a vicenda. Era tutto bianco, il che faceva sembrare il sangue ancora più rosso, ancora più denso.  
 **  
** _07\. Sciocco_ ** _  
_**Le prospettive non erano rosee. Stavamo finendo tutto, le scorte alimentari, quelle mediche e anche gli abiti di ricambio. Avevo lasciato dormire Nixon quella mattina, uscendo nel gelo per farmi la barba e riordinare le idee. Eravamo nelle mani di un incapace, anche se non lo avrei ammesso davanti miei uomini. Erano già abbastanza disillusi e provati da quell’appostamento senza che dessi loro conferma dei loro timori. Non ero uno sciocco e li sentivo parlare, li sentivo ridere e deridere quell’uomo e non potevo di certo da loro torto. Mi limitavo a fingere di non sentire o a lanciare occhiate di ammonimento. Inutili ma necessarie.

  
 _04\. Orgoglio_ ** _  
_**L’ironia della sorte ci fece festeggiare il Natale proprio lì, nel nulla gelido e bianco. Avevamo già subito troppe perdite per aver voglia di festeggiare ma le parole del generale tentavano di riscaldare i cuori dei soldati, di dargli qualcosa in cui credere ancora. L’orgoglio nazionale era qualcosa che ancora faceva presa su di loro, si sentivano parte di qualcosa di grande, ed era così. Era giusto che lo pensassero e usassero quel sentimento per scaldare i loro cuori. Anche perché tutto il resto era ghiaccio.  
Mi guardai attorno alla ricerca di Nixon e gli sorrisi, augurandogli Buon Natale in silenzio.

 _09\. Brivido_ ** _  
_**Avevamo una buca per uno, io e Nixon, ma la necessità di un corpo caldo vicino ci faceva sempre stare insieme, o nella mia o nella sua. Era calato il sole e il vento ci tagliava la pelle, graffiandola con i fiocchi di neve gelata.  
Nemmeno la coperta che ci eravamo tirati sopra serviva ad attenuare i brividi.  
“Tremi” mi disse, come se non ne fossi consapevole.  
“Fa freddo” risposi, come se lui non lo sapesse.  
Lo sentì stringermi un braccio attorno alle spalle, mentre si sistemava di lato, e portava l’altra mano sul mio fianco.  
“Preferirei tremassi di desiderio per me…”

 _17\. Labbra_ ** _  
_**Il desiderio c’era, tanto che mi sentivo quasi in colpa di pensare così tanto a Nixon, mentre gli uomini intorno a noi morivano. Ma lui era lì, ed era caldo, ed era il mio compagno.  
Paragonate al gelo di Bastogne, le sue labbra erano l’inferno, e mi stavano bruciando. Respiravo a fatica, i polmoni contratti per il gelo, e l’eccitazione che mi rubava l’aria. Le sue dita pungevano e perforavano la mia pelle fredda.  
Soffocò i miei mugolii con la sua bocca, mentre mi portava all’apice del piacere, muovendo la mano un po’ a scatti, sotto la coperta.  
“Ora tremi per me…” mormorò quando m’inarcai, in estasi.

 

 **6\. Punto di rottura**

 

 _09\. Pericolo_ ** _  
_**Come potersi fidare di un uomo che, pur di non prendere la decisione sbagliata, non prende alcuna decisione? Siamo in guerra, Santo Cielo! Non stiamo decidendo che abito si addice di più per una serata di gala! Sospettavo che Dyke non sarebbe stato all’altezza del compito che gli era stato affidato, ma non pensavo che avrebbe abbandonato la prima linea ogni qualvolta il pericolo si fosse fatto più vicino. Come poteva abbandonare i suoi uomini così? Quando Lipton venne a comunicarmi la morte di Hobbler al suo posto, ebbi l’ennesima conferma che nemmeno in quel momento Dyke fosse con loro.

 _49\. No_ ** _  
_**Nixon mi guardava, avvolto nella sua coperta e il mio sguardo non lasciava spazio ai dubbi.  
“Non sarebbe cambiato niente… si è tranciato l’aorta… anche se Dyke fosse stato lì….”  
“No.” Lo fermai perentorio. “Non mi interessa. So che non avrebbe potuto fare niente per Hobbler, ma non è questo il punto! Lui non c’era per Hobbler. Lui dev’essere lì, con i suoi uomini! Diamine, se potessi ci andrei io in mezzo a loro!”  
“E perderti questo angolo di Paradiso?” rispose Nixon intorpidito dal freddo. Era ironico, ma Nixon sapeva che percepivo quasi come ingiusto stare sotto una tenda mentre gli altri erano sparpagliati nella neve.

 _43\. Scommessa_ ** _  
_**Le notizie che mi arrivarono successivamente misero in secondo piano la mia preoccupazione per l’inadeguatezza di Dyke sul fronte. Skip Muck e Penkala erano morti, Toy e Guarnere erano gravemente feriti e, a quanto pare, Buck stava perdendo il lume della ragione. Se mi avessero costretto a fare una scommessa su chi ce l’avrebbe fatta , avrei scelto Buck. E invece anche lui aveva ceduto sotto il peso delle perdite, dell’assurdità di quelle morti e di quelle mutilazioni. Nessuno di noi era al sicuro dalla pazzia e dallo sconforto. Forse bisognava non avere un’anima per resistere, o semplicemente ignorare di averla.

 _12\. Delusione_ ** _  
_**L’ennesima delusione, Dyke la diede durante l’attacco a Foy, bloccandosi nel bel mezzo dell’avanzata, incapace di dare indicazioni agli uomini e di guidarli nell’attacco. Non se devo ringraziare Dio per la presenza di Speirs in quel momento, o la sua lucida follia. Quel pazzo corse nella neve, stupendo addirittura i tedeschi che nemmeno gli spararono, presi alla sprovvista. Arrivò a destinazione e poi tornò indietro, sollevando la neve attorno a sé come se fossa una sorta di carro armato. Si conquistò l’ammirazione e il rispetto degli uomini immediatamente, esorcizzando le loro paure, spronandoli a superare il panico in cui li aveva lasciati Dyke.

 _03\. Letto  
_ Dopo la cerimonia di commemorazione, finalmente passammo una notte al caldo. Non riuscivo a dormire e me ne stavo sdraiato sul letto, fissando il soffitto di quella piccola locanda, cercando una risposta alle troppe domande che non avevano mai lasciato la mia mente. Il fruscio delle lenzuola accanto a me mi distolse dai miei pensieri, e la mano calda di Nixon mi accarezzò il viso, costringendomi a girarmi.  
“Smettila di pensare, ti vengono le rughe…”  
“Non sono i pensieri, è la vecchiaia” risposi con un sorriso.  
“Non è vero, ma di certo saremo fortunati se un giorno riusciremo a dirlo davvero…”

 

 **7\. Missione maledetta**

 _10\. Amicizia_ ** _  
_**Lasciarsi alle spalle Bastogne, il freddo, la neve e il gelo era facile e il cuore non poteva che gioirne. Lasciarsi alle spalle gli amici morti, no. Quello il cuore non riusciva ad accettarlo. Erano morti e non c’era più nulla da fare per loro, eppure in quel paese straniero, ti veniva spontaneo aggregarti, aggrapparti all’amicizia per sentirti meno solo, e non c’era modo che la lasciassi andare. Anche se erano ormai corpi senza vita, leggevo nei miei uomini la riluttanza o l’incapacità di accettare che qualcuno non sarebbe più tornato a casa, che qualcuno sarebbe rimasto indietro. Da solo.

 _21\. Indifferenza_ ** _  
_**Non c’era da stupirsi che, dopo ciò che avevano passato, accogliessero con indifferenza il ritorno di Webster. Anzi, non era indifferenza, era quasi rancore. Era il loro modo per farlo sentire fuori dal gruppo, per colpevolizzarlo di aver preferito un letto d’ospedale al gelo di Bastogne. Ma come biasimarlo? Altri uomini erano fuggiti dall’ospedale per partecipare all’operazione, ma chi siamo noi per giudicare la paura degli altri? Chi siamo noi per far sentire chi ha solo curato se stesso un emarginato? Un non degno? Ma qui è tutto così portato all’estremo che anche la paura di uomo diventa inaccettabile agli occhi degli altri.

 _08\. Forse_ ** _  
_**Ancora perdite. E in quel momento anche una sola pesava come cento. Gli uomini si erano appena ripresi dagli orrori di Bastogne e di nuovo gli era stata richiesta un’operazione rischiosa. C’era qualche novellino che smaniava di entrare in azione, ma gli altri, i sopravvissuti, avevano ancora i segni dello sconforto e della stanchezza sul viso. Anche i più forti, come Malarkey, stavano cedendo e non mi restava altro che cercare la soluzione che arginasse il più possibile le perdite. Purtroppo non sono riuscito nel mio intento, forse perché non ci credevo davvero, forse perché io stesso cominciavo ad avvertire la stanchezza, mentale e fisica.

 _13\. Domani_ ** _  
_**Quando il colonnello raggiunse me, Nixon e Speirs per dirci che i nostri uomini avrebbero dovuto ripetere l’operazione quella notte stessa, non riuscii nemmeno a rispondere. Me ne restai a guardare il fiume, rischiando di dimostrare insubordinazione. Non potevo dire ‘sissisgnore’, non ce la facevo. Nixon rispose per me, dopo una rapida occhiata alla mia rigidità.  
“Ricordi loro che sono molto orgoglioso di quello che hanno fatto,” sono state le sue parole e io ho solo annuito, trattenendomi dal dire che a volte l’orgoglio di un colonnello non basta se devi dire ai tuoi uomini che il loro domani è in dubbio.

 _28\. Mai_ ** _  
_**Non avrei mai pensato di fare una cosa del genere, ma mentre parlavo e vedevo i loro visi sconsolati, seppi che stavo per fare la cosa giusta. Spiegai loro come si sarebbe svolta l’operazione ma non potei andare fino in fondo. Chiesi loro di imparare il piano, ricordarlo bene, e di andare a dormire. Il giorno dopo avrei finto di non sapere, avrei ascoltato il loro rapporto, sollevato di rivederli tutti. Nessun’altra perdite inutile da aggiungere a quelle che già ci avevano decimato. Mi fidavo di loro, e i sorrisi che vidi nascere sui loro volti mi ripagarono del senso di colpa per aver disobbedito agli ordini.

 

 **8\. Una tragisca scoperta e un nuovo inzio**

 _06\. Nuvole_ ** _  
_**Thalem, Germania  
Avanzavamo. Nonostante gli ultimi periodi fossero stati così duri per noi, continuavamo ad avanzare. Ormai avevamo vinto. Eravamo arrivati in Germania ma sembrava di essere sulla Luna, perché tutto era desolato e grigio, macerie in ogni luogo, fumo nero che si infilava nelle narici, morti che spuntavano ovunque. Anche le nuvole erano grigie e spegnevano i colori di ogni cosa.  
C’erano persone che frugavano tra le macerie, altre che cercavano di mettere insieme i cocci delle loro cose e, probabilmente, delle loro vite. Eppure, nonostante tutto, qualcuno trovava la forza di suonare un violino, rendendo tutto ancora più malinconico e desolato, quasi insostenibile.

 _36\. Istinto_ ** _  
_**Sapevo che Nixon si era lanciato quella mattina e non vedevo l’ora di sapere com’erano andate le cose, anche se avevo una brutta notizia per lui. Mi bastò un’occhiata per sapere che c’era qualcosa che non andava, la bottiglia mezza vuota sul tavolino e la sua aria trascurata poi confermarono i miei dubbi.  
 _“Com’è andato il lancio?”_  
 _“Bene, anzi benissimo. Hanno colpito in pieno l’aereo. Solo io e altri due siamo riusciti a lanciarci_.” E toccava a lui scrivere le lettere ai familiari. L’istinto di abbracciarlo era fortissimo ma la bottiglia vuota che lanciò nella spazzatura mi fece capire di non provarci nemmeno.

 _47\. Sì_  
Nixon non mi ascoltò nemmeno quando gli dissi che avevano deciso di retrocederlo. La cosa alla quale non riusciva di smettere di pensare erano quelle lettere, a come avrebbe potuto spiegare alle famiglie dei caduti che non avrebbero più riabbracciato i loro figli.  
 _“Digli che sono morti eroicamente.”_  
 _“Perché? Tu ci credi ancora?”_  
L’amara rassegnazione nei suoi occhi mi feriva, se avessimo smesso di considerare degli eroi i caduti, allora sarebbero davvero morti inutilmente.  
 _“Sì. Sì, certo. Tu no?”_  
Il silenzio riempì la stanza. Una parte di Nixon era ancora in volo ed era morta con i suoi uomini.

  
 _30\. Mio_ **  
**

Quando lo incontrai di nuovo, la situazione era peggiorata. Aveva appena ricevuto la notifica che la moglie aveva chiesto il divorzio. Gli dissi che mi dispiaceva, nonostante non fosse poi del tutto vero, non dopo quello che avevamo condiviso. Casa, figlio e cane. Gli stava portando via tutto e quando lo sentìì urlare: “Il cane è mio!” capii che il suo equilibrio era in pericolo.  
Ci dovevamo allontanare da lì e dirigerci più a sud, con un leggero tocco sul suo braccio lo indirizzai verso la mia jeep. La sua vita si stava sgretolando e io volevo che si sentisse al sicuro almeno con me.

 _38\. Rumore_ ** _  
_**  
Gli uomini perlustrarono i boschi vicini alla città, mentre gruppi di prigionieri tedeschi sfilavano davanti a noi, alcuni ancora fieri, altri rassegnati, tutti assassini ai nostri occhi.  
Quando Perconte ci venne a dire di aver trovato una ‘cosa’, vedendo lo sconvolgimento nel suo sguardo, salimmo in auto, Nixon e Speirs dietro di me, e ci avviamo per la stradina che costeggiava il bosco.  
Là, in una totale assenza di rumore, vedemmo delle figure indistinte barcollare dietro dei recinti. Si avvicinarono piano alla rete e ci fissarono, ci studiarono, in attesa di una libertà che non pensavano sarebbe mai arrivata.

 _44\. Tristezza_ ** _  
_**  
Guardavo quei visi scarni e le stelle gialle appuntate sul loro petto e mi chiedevo chi fossero quegli uomini, quelle forme spettrali artigliate alla rete con falangi scheletriche.  
Ordinai di tagliare la catena e aprire il cancello e, quando entrai, ciò che vidi mi riempì di orrore, di una tristezza talmente opprimente da non lasciarmi nemmeno la forza di aprire bocca. Mi resi conto di guardare con aria confusa uno dei poveri uomini lì presenti che si era aggrappato a me quasi disperatamente.  
Qual è la reazione giusta di fronte ad una cosa del genere? Come potevamo essere pronti a ciò che stavamo vedendo?

 _01\. Amore_ ** _  
_**  
Man mano ci addentravamo nel campo, ci venivano incontro esseri umani che non avevano più niente di umano: come forme spettrali che sbucavano dalla notte, questi sopravvissuti spuntavano dal fumo fetido, da baracche malsane, portando con sé i loro compagni, anche i loro morti, alcuni mezzi nudi, altri con ciò che sembravano vecchi pigiami a brandelli, niente capelli in testa, l’espressione vacua e lo sguardo spento. Morti viventi.  
Uno di loro si aggrappò ad uno dei nostri soldati e gli ricoprì il viso di baci, nell’espressione d’amore e gratitudine più intensa che io avessi mai visto in tutta la mia vita.

 _23\. Pianto_ ** _  
_**  
Le guardie del campo erano fuggite prima del nostro arrivo, lasciando quelle persone lì a morire, dopo aver tentato di eliminare le prove di quella crudeltà.  
Non capimmo subito a cosa ci trovavamo di fronte, inizialmente pensammo fossero prigionieri di guerra, intesi come criminali, ma lì si trovano scrittori, musicisti poeti. Non aveva senso.  
Liebgott tradusse per noi ogni parola, e la voce gli morì in gola quando capimmo in base a cosa questi uomini erano stati mandati a morire come bestie: erano ebrei. E il loro pianto era più doloroso di qualsiasi ferita di guerra.  
 _  
50\. Scusa **  
**_  
E poi li trovammo tutti, gli altri. Quelli ancora rintanati nelle baracche, alcuni vivi, quelli rinchiusi in vagoni ferroviari o quelli accatastati come sacchi di carne, morti. Era come camminare in un girone dell’inferno, pieno però di vittime innocenti.  
Un pensiero mi passò per la mente. Che cosa si poteva dire a quel popolo, ora che tutto era finito? “Scusa”? Con cosa li avrebbe ripagati il mondo? Ma soprattutto, come potevano dimenticare e ricominciare? Era una cicatrice troppo profonda e slabbrata per poter essere ricucita con facilità. Io stesso penso che, anche solo avendo visto ciò che era successo in quel campo, non dimenticherò mai. Ed ero solo uno spettatore.

 _40\. Sognatore_ ** _  
_**  
1945, Austria.  
Erano ormai tre anni che io e Nixon eravamo arruolati nei paracadutisti, eravamo in guerra da un anno e non avevamo idea di cosa sarebbe successo ora che sembrava tutto finito.  
Vorrei tornare ad essere il sognatore che ero prima di partire, ma tutto ciò che ho visto e a cui ho partecipato ha spezzato le ali dei miei sogni ma, in fondo, mi ha reso l’uomo che penso sarò fino a quando avrò la fortuna di vivere. Nixon invece resterà il disilluso finto cinico che è sempre stato, ma io lo amo anche così. Ci siamo sempre compensati a vicenda.

 _48\. Dimmelo_ ** _  
_**  
Quando si sedette accanto a me, percepii chiaramente la sua emozione alla vista della fotografia che avevamo scattato insieme durante quella che sembrava una vita precedente. A volte mi chiedo se il fatto che io non sia una persona espansiva gli faccia venire dei dubbi su ciò che provo per lui.  
“ _Che cosa hai intenzione di fare dopo la guerra_?” mi chiese a fatica.  
Io stavo valutando l’ipotesi di restare nell’esercito e la cosa lo turbò e si vedeva, c’era qualcosa di nascosto nel suo silenzio.  
“Dimmelo. “ aggiunsi quando lo vidi tentennare.  
“ _Stabilimenti nitrati Nixon_.”  
“ _Ha un nome interessante_.”  
“ _Pensavo… di portarti con me…_ ”

 _29\. Sempre_ ** _  
_**  
L’idea di andare con Nixon mi fece sorridere, dopo tanto tempo. Sapevo che non mi stava offrendo solamente un lavoro ma che la proposta era di stare insieme, io e lui, davvero. Il mondo non era di certo pronto per noi e non sarebbe stato facile.  
Mi presi del tempo per riflettere, giusto qualche giorno per capire se davvero fosse il caso di rinunciare per sempre alla mia carriera militare e stare con lui.  
Mi gettai nelle acque limpide di quel laghetto austriaco e mi sembrò che finalmente ogni cosa andasse al suo posto e io cominciassi a ritrovare una collocazione nel mondo.

 _15\. Storia_ ** _  
_**  
Eravamo stati parte attiva di un pezzo di storia che nessun essere umano avrebbe mai dimenticato. Ora che ci trovavamo poi nel famoso ‘Nido dell’Aquila’, ci pareva addirittura di sentire ancora aleggiare attorno a noi gli ordini farneticanti di un pazzo e dei suoi attendenti, che avevano mandato a morire - ma questo lo scoprimmo solo dopo - quasi sei milioni di persone. Un eccidio di massa di proporzioni inimmaginabili in nome di qualcosa che non esiste: la razza superiore. Eppure quel piano diabolico aveva funzionato alla perfezione, regalandoci la più perfetta e terrificante macchina da guerra che sia mai esistita.

 _36\. Obbligo_ ** _  
_**  
Tutti noi abbiamo l’obbligo di ricordare ciò che è successo in questi anni tragici. Abbiamo l’obbligo di far sentire la voce di milioni di persone che non possono più farlo, ma abbiamo anche l’obbligo di vivere la nostra vita. Alcuni dei miei uomini tentarono di restare nell’esercito, ma alle fine quasi tutti optarono per prendere la via di casa. E come biasimarli? Dovevamo rientrare a far parte della società e tentare di tenere a bada i ricordi, tentare di cancellare l’odore acre del fumo dalle narici. Saremmo stati i paracadutisti della Easy per tutta la vita, nel bene e nel male. Ma avevamo diritto di farcela, una vita.

  
 _34\. Notte_ ** _  
_**  
Alla fine decisi di andare con Nixon. Glielo dissi l’ultima notte, prima che cominciassero a rimandarci a casa.  
Avevo ancora il fiato corto e il suo corpo era ancora sopra il mio, caldo e rassicurante come sempre. Gli accarezzai piano la schiena con la punta delle dita e lui sollevò il viso, per guardarmi negli occhi.  
“Sesso d’addio?” mi chiese con un sogghigno, sperando di darmela a bere. Leggevo la tristezza nei suoi occhi e non potei fare a meno di sorridere.  
“No, sesso prematrimoniale” ridacchiai stringendolo a me. Rise anche lui, ed era una risata felice, libera, piena di sollievo e promesse per il futuro.


End file.
